


Telephone

by Antoniss



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoniss/pseuds/Antoniss
Relationships: Tanaka Juri/Kyomoto Taiga
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Telephone

“喂喂？”

诶——！？

京本大我被突然传出的声音吓了一跳，四下一翻找才发现是从被半压在枕头下的手机中传出的，呼了一口气放下书，瞄了眼亮起屏幕上的名字。

樹。

“什么啊，是不小心按到了，我还以为怎么回事吓我一跳……”

小声的碎碎念还是被电话另一端捕捉到了，马上接过话，“哎，我还以为是きょも想我才打的电话呢。”

“才没有！”

迅速的反驳反倒招来对方熟悉的笑声。

一个小时前确实是有这么打算的——今晚田中樹有单独的番组要收录到挺晚，本打算过一会发个短信问问他结束回家了吗，又觉得太过奇怪。哪怕是在恋爱中也不需要这么腻歪吧，这样想着京本顺手把手机放到枕头下看起了书，谁知道好巧不巧居然不小心拨号了。

不过不小心按到也算是特别的缘分吧？

“收录已经结束了吧，还顺利吗？”

“嗯，今晚还挺有趣的，きょも感兴趣的话可以等播出了看一眼。”

“好……那现在是回家了吗？”这都是什么贤内助一样的提问，京本在心里小声吐槽自己，“回家了的话就早点休息吧。”

“刚刚到家——”突然变大的声音和咔嚓一声的开门声，估计是把手机夹着空出手来开门，京本大我正准备跟他道晚安然后挂断电话，就听到对面突然变了语调。“きょも现在是在床上吗？”

“是的？”

“呼——”

疑惑着给出肯定的回答，紧接着就听到对方轻轻的呼气声，被电波传递放大送入自己耳中，不同于常日凑近耳朵时一并而来的温度与触感，却依然让京本迅速反应过来对方想干什么。他咬了咬下唇，轻轻叫了声樹。

恋人的声音再次传来。

“床边柜子的第三个抽屉，我上次放了些东西在里面。”

“你什么时候……喂！”

京本大我闻言打开抽屉，映入眼帘的是准备齐全的一整套道具，从润滑液到按摩棒，还有其他京本也叫不上名的小道具，但总之他是不会让田中樹用在自己身上的。

“上次去你家顺手放进去的，本来想着下次去给你个惊喜。”

这算哪门子惊喜啊！？京本大我半是好奇半是不好意思的拿起那根尺寸不小的按摩棒，毕竟他从来没在床上用过道具，之前田中樹提过一句要试试跳蛋吗结果被自己拿枕头猛的一敲……

“きょも自己会润滑吧？”

基本上京本大我都会选择自己在浴室准备润滑好，毕竟这种事让别人来帮忙总是未免有些尴尬，除了有一次在清理的时候又顺势做了一次——被突然一问他一时语塞不知道如何回应，只好沉默着小声的嗯了一下，借着润滑液草草在后穴开拓着。电话那边传来的是皮带扣被解开的轻微碰撞声，京本闭上眼想象着田中樹就在自己眼前，脱下衣服抱住自己，从一个细腻漫长的吻开始……

“如果我在你身边，我会先亲吻你的侧颈。”

“只要轻轻吹一口气你就会瑟缩着往后退。”

低沉的声音适时从扩音器中传出，仿佛化作有型的触感落在自己身上，京本大我高仰起脖子，带着凉意的指尖顺着自己的锁骨一路往下，停在胸前绕着两点打转，想象着平时被田中樹触碰过的感觉，对方瘦得有些过分的修长手指捻着随呼吸逐渐挺起的乳尖，然后——

“你喜欢我用力点吧，像是故意捏住乳首，或是更激烈的掐着腰抽插……”

指尖随着话语猛的一收，痛感传来的瞬间也吐出一声呻吟，他睁眼摸过放在一旁的按摩棒，放到后穴处试探着送入。

吞吃进去并不算困难，但是无机制的冰凉硬物在甬道中的进出更多的是不适的诡异感。京本翻过身抱住在一旁滚成一团的棉被，低头埋入让柔软的触感包裹住自己，企图忆起交缠时被田中樹拥入怀中的安全感。食指搭上玩具底端的按钮，按下开关。

“京本さん”  
“别这么叫…！”被这个称呼一惊，手也跟着一颤，握住的按摩棒往更深处送去，呜咽声脱口而出。

田中樹几乎可以想象出现在的京本大我是什么样子的，再反复的扩张抽送中渐渐渗出的汗水，让暴露在灯光下身子都布着耀眼的光，明明敏感的不行又不愿叫出声，执着的咬住自己的手来抑制，直到最后顺着止不住的生理性泪水才泄出两声细细的喘声。

“不要忍着啊。”

渐重的呼吸声和摩擦出的水声被送来，和京本自己的喘息交织，闭上眼就能看见躺在身边拥住自己的恋人，情欲被轻而易举的推上顶峰，手中动作愈大，最后呢喃着田中樹的名字射了出来。

“きょも……还好吗？”

京本张了张口，吐出的还是声未平复的呼吸，声音颤着轻轻应了一声。果不其然听到对面传来的轻笑，带着释放之后慵懒自在的满足感。他恼怒的又喂了一声，被对方带着笑意安抚。

“记得要收拾一下再睡，不然明天起来会不舒服的。”

“嗯……知道了，樹好麻烦……”

话语间已经带上困意，京本大我打了个哈欠把手机放好，“先让我稍稍睡一会啦。”

“哎？等等……”

田中樹听着轻微的呼噜声无奈的摇摇头，任由通话继续。

“晚安，きょも ”


End file.
